crazyboyfriendfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Tornado
Samantha Tornado aka Mantha is the Raging Fat Kid of the Crazy Boyfriend videos and the main cause of Tony and Milly arguing and The Former Deuteragonist and The Secondary Antagonist later The Main Antagonist of the series. About Samantha Tornado is a selfish, obese, disrespectful, disobedient, dumb, stubborn, reckless, crude and a moronic person that cares nothing but junk food. In the older videos Mantha is overweight and eating too much junk food, Tony would constantly get angry at Milly because she buys her junk food and warns her that she will have diabetes or a heart disease but Mantha doesn't seem to care what would happen if she doesn't stop eating junk food. Mantha hates healthy food and Tony tries to force Mantha to eat a salad but she refused and throws the food at Tony then spat out the salad that was in her mouth, in the next video Tony gives Mantha apples as she eats a slice and chews for a few seconds and then just spits it out (just like she spat out the salad) like nothing and then throws the other slices. Most fans were angered by the video because of Mantha not liking apples some say they are younger and love apples, some say she go to military school and some say Tony should trick Mantha into drinking a fruit and vegetable smoothie (sadly that never happened) Mantha was then absent from the channel for a few months and returns on the channel in "MANTHA CONFRONTATION!" with Tony and Mantha saying things are gonna go better but it turns out it wasn't. Mantha is stealing money so she would buy junk food from stores and Tony would make a video about it each time Tony screams in the beginning of videos then gives up and sends her to real fat camp for two weeks and then Mantha returns and reveals she went to DisneyLand and makes Tony scream out loud with Mantha not even getting scared by his screaming. on Mantha's birthday (for 2019) Tony buys her a big checker board set but Mantha at first rejects her gift and then accepts her gift then Mantha plays checkers with Rex (from Toy Story) moving his turn, Tony believed Rex would beat Mantha at checkers and most fans start agreeing. But on Mantha's birthday on 2016 Tony buys her a cheeseburger cake and a big cupcake then makes fun of her the video ends with Mantha getting a big slice of the cake and takes the whole cupcake then eats all of her birthday cakes. Fat Camp (2016 - Possibly 2019) The first video of Fat Camp IS "FAT KID RAGES OVER FAT CAMP!" the video starts off with Mantha doing pushups and Tony blowing the whistle and is all mad this goes like this in the very next video, in the next Fat Camp video Tony is all angry and blowing the whistle when Mantha refuses to exercise Tony yells even louder and angrier until Mantha takes his orders sometimes Mantha yell no back and Tony order Mantha to continue a bit calmly. when Mantha goes to her bedroom Tony then throws the furniture around the house and throws food packaging and boxes. When she goes into her and Tony's bedroom Tony bangs on his and Mantha's door telling them to get out the of the house which Milly and Mantha refuse to leave after seconds of silence Milly gets out of the room calling for Tony while Mantha is still in her room, when Milly barely enters the kitchen Tony forces her to get away from him Milly then watches Tony for like a few seconds before Tony grabs a fruit from a basket that's on the middle of the kitchen table and almost throws it at Milly when milly walks back to her room Mantha is outside of her room and is told to back in the room, Mantha does not do fat camp for a few months when Mantha was leaving the channel she tells the fans that she's staying on the channel and does fat camp. in 2018 Mantha is buying food with Tony's money and going to the supermarket and buying cakes, desserts and high calorie food this angers Tony and makes him scream high pitch in every beginning of the videos where Mantha is eating food. Although a video titled Crazy Brother Does Fat Camp starts off of Mantha screaming no and Tony yelling shut up to her and storms into the kitchen (just like Tony does in previous videos) seeing that Tony is eating Carl JR's French Fries, cup Ramen Noodles and drinking Mountain Dew Baja Blast, Mantha starts telling Tony that he's fat but he denies it and replies she's fat. Later on Tony starts doing Fat Camp like Mantha with her blowing the whistle. Tony sends Mantha to real fat camp for two weeks when Mantha returns she is wearing a Pluto hat and reveals that she went DisneyLand instead and quickly makes Tony angry, Mantha then hides in the restroom until the video ends but before ending the video Tony threatened to remove the doors off, on August 10, 2018 Tony made a video about himself destroying the dining table. The video starts off with Tony screaming and storming into the kitchen with Mantha eating crackers and her laughing, Tony starts calming down to have a conversation with Mantha but feels the chair he's sitting on is wobbling and blames Mantha for it but Mantha starts saying no she didn't Tony gets very angry and gets a hammer and destroys the kitchen. Tony angrily asks Mantha if it's gonna finally get her to do fat camp and then forces her to say she'll do fat camp but Mantha starts yelling no which makes Tony destroy the table even more and forces her to clean up the destroyed table but instead eats crackers off the floor, Tony starts saying Mantha made him destroy the dining table but Mantha being dumb starts denying that she didn't make him destroy the table and then the video ends with Mantha still refusing to clean up the destroyed table and continues eating off the floor. on March 15, 2019 Tony makes a video about Mantha has got under 200 lbs. but Mantha wears a shirt saying "CLICKBAIT" 5,000 Chocolate Bars A video titled "PSYCHO KID STEALS WALLET!" is about Mantha stealing Tony's credit card to buy something but Milly doesn't know what Mantha is gonna buy on the next video it was revealed that Mantha had ordered 5,000 Chocolate Bars with Milly being shocked, two videos later Milly goes back to the house from a walk and walks into the living room only to see Mantha making a pyramid of Chocolate Bars with Milly being shocked and warns her that Tony is gonna take Sparky to the dog pound. But Mantha starts being disobedient and says that she doesn't care if Tony gets angry at her and Milly but when she starts destroying the pyramids Mantha starts saying she can rebuild the pyramid, on the next video it starts off with her telling Mantha to move the Chocolate Bars before Tony comes home from work but Mantha keeps saying no and that the chocolate bars are hers. Right after she starts saying "You better start all this F*cking chocolate instead of just sitting here with it." a door can be heard closing revealing to be Tony saying "Hello? Are you guys alright?" but Milly tells to Tony stay in his room but Tony asks what does she mean, as soon as Tony has barely entered the living room he sees the 5,000 Chocolate Bars and freaks out and goes after Mantha but when she doesn't he instead asks where she got the Chocolate Bars Milly tells Tony that Mantha ordered em online but Tony asks how and how much the Chocolate Bars were she tells him they were like around 5,000 but Tony gets a bit more angry and destroys a stacked Chocolate Bars that Mantha built then asks where did she get the money for the Chocolates then she tells him that Mantha was gonna something with his card and that she didn't know she was gonna buy all of the Chocolate Bars. Tony gets more angrier at Milly after she told him that Mantha used his card to buy the 5,000 Chocolate Bars, Tony starts yelling at Mantha about she's dead when she starts telling Tony that she'll send the Chocolates back but Tony tells her to shut up and that she better send it back, Tony tells Mantha she is lucky that she used his card but Mantha starts saying "My Chocolate" and Tony replies "Your Chocolate?" and starts telling her she's done and then yells in her face that she's done but Mantha does not respond which angers Tony more and throws a few Chocolate Bars at Mantha and throws more in the air but doesn't scare Mantha and she continues saying "My Chocolate" thinking it's funny but Tony is going very serious on Mantha. the Chocolate Bars are going back to the company and that she isn't eating any of the Chocolate Bars. Tony asks Mantha "Guess What?" but Mantha keeps saying "My Chocolate" until her punishment came true about Tony saying "Guess who's going to the pound?" she did warn Mantha about Tony sending Sparky to the dog pound in the last video) now finally Mantha stops saying "My Chocolate" and responds "No". Tony says yes and that it's the only way she's gonna listen, Mantha starts bawling but Tony isn't caring at all. Milly then called the company to return the chocolate but she's not able to since Mantha already opened the box making Tony angry, Tony then takes Sparky to the dog pound with Mantha bawling and with Milly and Mantha forced to sell the chocolate bars. Mantha was caught eating the chocolate bars and she revealed she ate 10 chocolate bars and (Who?) states that eating the chocolate bars would be part of the profit as she gets closer to Mantha, she then takes the chocolate bars and hides behind the TV with Tony storming out of his room being angry about (Who?) and Mantha not letting him sleep. Tony then forces her to clean up the chocolate bars behind the TV and get out of the house but she refuses to leave the house. She tells Tony it wasn't her fault but Tony replies he doesn't care, the video ends with Milly telling Mantha that it was her fault and that she told her not to eat any of the chocolate bars. In the summer of 2016 Tony was forcing Mantha to sell the chocolate at certain stores but she refuses and Tony kept forcing her. As of 2019 all the chocolate bars have been sold. In A Row Despite Tony writing and creating his own songs, Mantha decides to make her own song called "In A Row" with the lyrics having nothing but repeating "In A Row" and another word "Ew" she then posts it on Tony's channel (when she had her own channel at the time and decided to post it on Tony's because he had more subscribers and views), the song received negative reaction after it's upload. Mantha bravely shows Tony the song and he gets embarrassed by it, Tony states that he would delete the video but he can't because of the views. Mantha states that the reason she wrote the song was because fans were being disgusting and she claims she wrote Tony's songsCategory:Heroes Category:Villains